User talk:Fegaxeyl
20:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Just posted that message to start your page up! Tabbo things I will give you my ideas, for real rules, you should talk to Chia as he is who makes them, i think you should avoid sexual topics, it's ok if you censor the words, but it's still anoying and can give people a bad impression of you, you can see an example of censored content in Emote:Touching Down Below, you may make the articles, but it will gain you the wrong reputation, also there is a new policy that permits people to do an article with the same name of the one other person made, or duplicating the article's name, yes, you can do it per the policy, but i strongly discourage you from doing it, its anoying and hateful, you wouldn't like it if someone did it to you, so don't use the same article name from another user, even if you respect the policy, people just WONT like it, i think that's all, thank you for your atention. Have a nice day! 02:07, 20 December 2007 (UTC) My Fan-fiction Ok, um, for example the Touching Down Below one? On this wiki, sexual stuff is not recommended, not diallowed. Whats disallowed is inappropriate language and actual sexual stuff like Pornography itself. Like Jigo said above, what I put in might earn me a bad reputation, but, overall, sexual stuff is allowed. Thanks for taking notice anyway, Emos Talk to me 08:26, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I've only got 2 pages out of a heap of articles that I have made that are involved with sex, and I don't plan on creating any more. 07:11, 21 December 2007 (UTC) Coral Rocks Thanks for the compliment on my image! I've been getting that a lot. But anyways, would you like me to add stuff to it?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 12:17, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Polls and Coal Rocks To create a poll you put and tags like this: Do you like pie? yes no it will make something like this: Do you like pie? yes no I will gladly contribute to your article! 15:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) To have it so other users can edit your article, just add Category:Free-edit Articles to the article at the bottom. 20:13, 20 December 2007 (UTC) The Coal Rocks Ok, I'll contribute to it. I just need to think of something first - I usually plan my Fan Fiction before I write it. 07:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :I've done a bit of work on it - don't worry - none of them have to do with sex. 07:51, 21 December 2007 (UTC) The New Role-Play Hey Fegaxeyl, how are you, good idea to make the article of the Coal Rocks, i came here to ask if you would like to join RuneScape - Regicide, the new Role-Play that i am organizing, give it a try and Enlist your character! 16:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks.—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 18:43, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Regicide I stole it because we cant have you blasting Cybermen before the great upgrading program (currently there are only 20 in RS, but they will force to King Lance to lure the people of RS into the machines, making the Cybermen a new army). Maybe you can steal it back when the army has been created. It wouldnt be much of a battle with only 20 Cybermen. Arnie 19:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Putting the "Fun" in "Fun Fiction" To do a text based adventure, which are quite fun to make, make the first article (let's say, "Super-Adventure!"). Once that's made, make links of possible choices (Kill the instructor!). Once the links are made, make those pages, make choices out of links, and repeat. After a while, pages will either need to end with a "You just died!" or "You won!". If there's no ending(s), no one would finish. After a while, there may be as much as 200 pages, if it's that in-depth. A good text-based adventure I worked on for a while was Blankothe3rd's "RuneScape Life". That has, I believe, at least 120 pages. 21:49, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Heya! Glad to see you are back, thanks for joining, if you want color, just add and where color is the color you would like to add. 23:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) To add categories, you must put Category:Categorynamehere in your article, to make a category sub-category of another, you must add the category you want to be the subcategory in the other one. 19:43, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Reference permission request May I make a reference to The Coal Rocks in my article, King Byolni Adsrongi? 03:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Categories Creating categories is just like creating pages. On a page, just put in Categoy:whateveryouwanthere. Arnie 11:03, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Cyber Lord I hav a picture of the Cyber-Lord, which can be seen on the Regicide poster i made. Arnie 13:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Souls of the Damned Hey Fegaxeyl, i have created a new role play, RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. It is a sequel to Regicide, but maybe if you do join you can make your characters from previous role-plays return (I have). From , your favourite dude of evil! RE: Treo Please don't take this personally, but i think it doesn't fits with the character, Treo is not very intelligent, he maybe doesn't even deserves being in the King's Order, maybe other person, like Lance or Jigo... 23:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Time for action In the article it says that King Howart Adsrongi (his father) was born in 140. 06:47, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Your Adventure Could i join in the making of the fight with an evil warrior? 17:28, 9 January 2008 (UTC) GDG Can i make my character, Mutra Achilos, an agent of the Gielinor defenders group? Arnie 15:29, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Cheers. Btw, Mutra is a human. Arnie 16:26, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Wilderness Wars What would you be planning on adding to my "Wilderness Wars" saga? I have most everything planned out in my head, but just not put on paper (or electrons, in this case). Also, to make directory templates... I don't really know. I just copy and paste someone else's, and edit it to do what I'd need it to do. My Template:WildernessWars was a copy of my other Template:ChiaDirect (short for "Chiafriend12's Directory"), which was copied from another template. 22:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Rule play It was me, who said, "Just please don't start too many role-plays. If you do, you may end up with a load of abandoned role-plays.", in case you are wondering. I don't think Stevenyean's "The War Of Nagili" should be removed. It doesn't break any rules as far as I know, and it was just made the other day, and for all we know, everyone could get involved in it. I do, though, think rules about starting role-plays should be made, perhaps based on how many active contributors there are. 22:02, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Disturbing material An unregistered editor, 70.21.255.119, made the page. 03:10, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Thank God, yes. Also, in case you want to know, Charitwo notified me on #rswiki that an inter-wiki "spambot" as (s)he specified it, made the page on multiple wikis. 10:06, 13 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Competition That's a good idea! Perhaps, though, it could not just be a naval fleet, but some sort of armed force? Eh, it's up to you, so do whatever you want with it. You may want to make a thread advertising it so people can get started on making a fleet. To make a signature, make a signature page. For me, I use Template:Signatures/Chiafriend12. Some people use things like "User:Fegaxeyl/Sig" if they don't want their signature in the mainspace. After making a page, go to , and go to the "Nickname:" box, and enter in the name of the template you're using. After that, just put " ~~~~~" after each post. 10:22, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :About signatures, i can make you a signature in a template, just tell to me how you would like it in my talk page, if you would like to use others' images, you must ask for permission first, and about that activity you proposed, i would like to judge, and another prize would be like having it to show in the main page, that would be cool. 19:35, 13 January 2008 (UTC) I think you should do most of the planning, since it's your idea. If you really want me to decide, I will. 06:31, 14 January 2008 (UTC) I've been thinking for some minutes and come with this ideas for the name: * Marines and Pirates (a little childish) * RuneScape Naval Union * "Create a RuneScapian Naval Fleet!" (Like the name of a show or something) * Leaders of the sea, People of the sea, Kings of the sea, Dogs of the sea (you get the idea...) * "My Fleet is better than yours!" (Heheh, just kidding) * RSFFW "Best Fleet Article" Competition (just in case we don't come up with anything) About advertising, say me how would you like it and i will try to do it. 17:19, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Since you want me to plan its start and end times, how about it starts on January 20th, and closes on February 1st? Perhaps specified judges would rate each article, and the article with the best rates gets appointed as the winner on February 8th? That'd give the judges a week to decide how they judge articles. 02:02, 15 January 2008 (UTC)~ I'm glad to see you liked the name I proposed, i'll try to do that poster you propose!, I'll tell you when it's done. 16:22, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : Hope you like it! If you would like to make some changes... say to me or to any other person. EDIT: I used a greater letter size, but i couldn't make it thinner, sorry. 17:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) If you want, Fegaxeyl, you can move it to the "RuneScape Fan Fiction:" namespace, making it an official competition of the wiki. Signatures/Chiafriend12 22:27, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be joining for sure! *Mr. Garrison 10:49, 19 January 2008 (UTC) New Story Serial Hi, i have made a new story serial: Time Fractures. It is not a role-play, but a story serial made by yours truly. I would like to use your characters of the GDG to be the good guys, and maybe when the time comes, you can write some episodes of your own? The story serial is still under construction, bear in mind. See the rules and stuff on the article itself. Arnie 11:08, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Yes, I got the idea from Primeval. Arnie 18:20, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Not like a script, but as how you would write out a TV show summary on the internet (but including some dialogue). Arnie 09:41, 20 January 2008 (UTC) You could write one up that I made up, but it would be better if you made one up, and adding it to the episode list on the article. :Actually, it would be better if you made a few up yourself. I already have lots planned anyway. Arnie 10:06, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Danger of the Dorgeshuun Could you write up Danger of the Dorgeshuun for me? Look at the synopsis to know what its about. Its because Iam working on The Tentacled Terror, A Master Ally and From Karda Nui with Hate. Thanx. Arnie 17:14, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Well, ok then, but please remember the message above. I hate edit conflicts! Arnie 17:26, 21 January 2008 (UTC) The title sequence will be a series of pictures, like most title sequences. I will get write up to drawing pcitures. Arnie 17:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry, i didn't find your message earlier. You could look up Ardougne and Dorgeshuun history in the Runescape knowledge base. If you still dont wanna do it, you can do The Tentacled Terror, but below is a list of events that I want you write up; *Port Sarim boats sunk and eaten by octopus-type creature called Krakalos. *The GDG are attacked, but fail to catch or kill it. *They dispatch a submarine and find it. *Submarine attacked. *Krakalos killed by torpedoes. Hoped they helped, Arnie 19:33, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Deathworms Sorted. Anyway, the best episode of Time Fractures so far has just been written. Alien vs GDG. Based on Alien vs predator. It will also be a memorable episode. Arnie 16:58, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Fancy in a Fireight all users can change page-names, just click move near the top. AVGDG Its set in October, year 184. Arnie 16:33, 25 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Spin offs Holiday specials, a movie and a spin-off series would be fine. Arnie 12:45, 27 January 2008 (UTC) You didn't need to ask, but the actual time fractures are called anomalies. They are only described as time fractures. Sure, you can create these articles Arnie 15:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) My posters are only made in paint, but I might start it on one later. Arnie 16:41, 31 January 2008 (UTC) RE: It's all over! Disqualification? I think that won't be needed. How about you just look at the last revision before the cut-off time? 19:46, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Okay, sure. 20:00, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Rewind, Fast forward Well, but what type of certificate? like a medal? or what? give me your ideas and i'll see if I can. P.D.: I can't hide it, I will keep it as a surprise to you too, Lol... 22:58, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :Quick question, must the medals be big or small? 18:22, 31 January 2008 (UTC) :I will try to do it, today I got a little restricted in my computer use, so I'll try, when is the prize-giving day? 00:05, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Post another message when you have put them up and i will answer when I have seen them. 21:33, 7 February 2008 (UTC) I saw them, they're nice, I'll make posters for the most improtant and medals for the others, I'm making them later, you can hide the prizes now. 20:04, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm uploading them more or less at 2:30 EST, I got to go to english class, When are you giving the results? 14:54, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::They're ready, just tell me when and they'll be in (Hope you like the colors, I got a bit random on them). 21:28, 9 February 2008 (UTC) I think we should let the authors place them where they want, they might not want them in their userpages, still, putting the medals and awards is a little tiring, could you do it for me? I'm a bit lazy now... 16:45, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Notice Please see my article for the new competion, Leaders of the Sea.It's Spirit Navy Of Souls.The reason I put this on your talk page is so that you don't forget. Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The story so far... The Federation of Fear ( Angeror's lot) were heading towards RS on a ship. They then did many chaotic things around Lumby, Draynor, and the Grand Exchange. The Misfits (My chars) are on a quest for the 5 objects of power, which will create the Death sabre, the only weapon to be able to kill Angeror. The spirit of john Dixon came and black-mailed Grim, so he's now working for The Assassin (mine). The Assassin has remembered that he helped create the Universe, and that he is immortal. Hope that helps! I saw what you did with my Mt. Titainia pic, so I was wondering, could you do me a picture of the Draconic Plane? It's just like a giant, dragon city. with a massive church inh the centre. In a desperate plea, Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for expressing your interest in Idea. --Yunzhong Hou 15:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Oops I forgot how to make those little brown bars at the top of the page with a message in, so I went to your user-page, cause I knew you had one. When I copied the brown box, I must have copied your property template by accident! And yes, I know, I've got one on my page, but I was in a hurry, and because I was working on a competition, you came straight into my head. RE: Hack How do you know he's been hacked? I haven't seen any bad edits done by him yet. If he ever "goes bad" I'll block the account and communicate with him via his talk page until the whole possible thing is resolved. 23:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I changed my message to, "This Guy's Insane" when Yunzhong Hou signed PARPOP last weekend and I returned from my temporary break. It was purely a joke. Now I look at it, I see no sane person would actually put that therein the first place. RE: ROTAO Lets see.... Zantroz fails to assassinate the Assassin at Trollheim. The Federation of Fear had just blown up white wolf mountain, and Angeror has raped a young lady (see chapter 23). Is that enough for you? Arnie 09:15, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Torchwood and the GDG can't actually team up, because Torchwood are extremely secretive and because they prefer not to. Anyway, whatever the situation, Torchwood will always stay under Varrock. But I suppose when the GDG are dealing with an impossible enemy, he can always call on Captain Torack Joblar. Arnie 14:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Since I know you like writing... I was wondering if you'd be interested in contributing episode(s) to my story series called Morytania. I've written the first four and evil dude is writing story 5, if you're wondering what the stories are like take a look see at the first story, "Welcome to Morytania". By the way, am I right in saying you invented a lot of the elements of Time Fractures? Because I love writing for it! If you're interested in having a go at writing, then give us a message but take a look at the rules for writing (they're strict-ish but keep all the stories flowing neatly while being individual and relevant to the series). Hope to hear from you! Mr. Garrison 20:27, 12 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Awards Thanks for the reminder. I kind of forgot. I'll get to that now. 09:21, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I can't really find a good spot for it on the main page. Would a congratulations via sitenotice be acceptable? 09:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Clearup Please do! I'm still learning English so my grammar may be horrible, I won't be on the wiki on weekdays any more, I'm on today beacause I'm sick. Hope it doesn't take alot of work! 13:29, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Re:What if? Yes, I'd love to have a go! By the way, are they written as stories (like Time Fractures and Morytania) or articles? Mr. Garrison 20:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Shouldn't the articles you are creating be abreviated with WI1 (What if ? 1), so that other people can make similarly thought ideas with different turning points? E.G, WI1 = What if Zamorak won the God Wars?, By User:Fegaxeyl WI2 = What if Gnomes took over RuneScape, By User:Example Series of articles I was wondering if you wanted to establish a series of articles on RuneScape having formed differently, (i.e. something like the capital not being Varrock and the cities having different names. Mr. Garrison 22:41, 15 February 2008 (UTC) How about Zamorak's winning brought the chaos of Civil War and such, and turned the goblins evil (they destroyed Draynor) and Morytania and the Wilderness' continents (or kingdoms) formed differently across time so they are bigger and much more powerful, with Lower/Upper Asgarnia considered "the safe lands" or something like that. Mr. Garrison 11:28, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Fair enough. Mr. Garrison 12:38, 16 February 2008 (UTC) So what should I do with my WI articles? Mr. Garrison 12:41, 16 February 2008 (UTC) How about Lumbridge is a small town of money hungry Zamorakians (i.e. the fishing business) and the Civil War was a battle over money and religion with two denominations of Zamorakism, one which does things one way and the other does it the other way. The kingdom could have then become separated and now they are pretty much isolated but still follow Zamorak. Mr. Garrison 12:50, 16 February 2008 (UTC) I've rewritten the Civil War stuff and will get to work on the locations soon. By the way, would you be interested in writing a story for my series? Mr. Garrison 16:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Okay, but if ever you wanna write one don't hesitate to ask. Anyway, could What if...? possibly allow new locations to be added in or an alternate geography? Mr. Garrison 16:52, 22 February 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna create an article on the Wildy but calling it the Holy Land or something similar, with Morytania as the Holy Kingdom because where they're cursed in this world they'd be worshipped in the alternate Zammy timeline. Mr. Garrison 17:43, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds I know you don't need to ask permission to write for Two Worlds but I thought I should seeing as I'd be using characters you created. So, may I write an episode? Mr. Garrison 17:22, 25 February 2008 (UTC) The Primeval finale was better than last years. Anyway, I would like to write some episodes for Two worlds. Arnie 17:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC)